Another Tale
by MarikzAngel
Summary: What if things were different? A mystery, a drama, a love story, a comedy, an adventure, which one could this be? Read and find out... I just uploaded two more chapters, my computer has finally decided to let me upload, so here you go! ^_~
1. st Chapter

Another Tale  
  
Caption: What if things were different? What if Eriol never went to Tomoeda and Syaoran never did either?  
  
What if Tomoyo and Sakura weren't cousins? What if Sakura wasn't the cardmistress?  
  
What if Tomoyo was the mistress of the cards judged by Kaho and helped transform the cards by Touya? What if things were just. different?  
  
What if, what if, what if.  
  
Well, why don't we see?  
  
What if everything was different?  
  
It was an early Saturday morning in Tomoeda, Japan. The sun shone its full brilliance and smiled a kind greeting to all the towns' inhabitants. But while all the other teenagers in Tomoeda were asleep, two teenagers were wide awake, thoughts jumbled about in their heads. Hard to believe? Well, Tomoyo Daidoujii, the recent cardmistress and Touya Kinomotto, her knight in shinning armor, both laid awake, confused and irritated. Their thoughts turned towards the recent days' events, Tomoyo now possessed all the crescent/Tomoyo cards and Kaho Mizuki was going to go back to England if she wasn't stopped. Touya's heart ached at the thought of her leaving him again. But all Tomoyo's thoughts were turned towards her future. What was to come next? Her mother was planning on going to live in Hong kong, China temporarily, but she was happy here, her life was almost perfect. Good friends, good family, popular and so on, she was happy but her mother had forbade her to live alone so she's stuck. She would be leaving today, she had already broken the news to everyone the week before and she missed them already. You see, none of them could see her off, because it was during class time. The crescent cards danced around her in an attempt to comfort her, nothing would work, they'd already transferred her clothing and accessories to their mansion there and she would start school tomorrow. It was all planned. She sighed and got up. She hummed a song and summoned her staff, the long violet pole with a crescent moon symbol with a little star below made of a yellow gem of some sort. The star had a mystical shimmer of some sort that had mysterious secrets never to be unlocked by another possessor of the staff. She summoned her cards power and she used it to change into an outfit she had designed herself, in mere seconds she was changed. Unknown to her the dream she'd had that night would really come true. She saw an azure eyed man summoning a similar staff to that of her own and casting spells upon the Li, or was it Leigh clan. She would have to remember that, her dreams always bore a meaning and this one made her pity the poor angry brown hared boy. Although it was a comical sight. But the dream was quickly forgotten when she left her room, having no more time to brood on it. Her day passed by quickly and she was soon on the plane to China, where our adventure shall begin anew.  
  
Tomoyo soon arrived in Hong Kong, she felt dull and tired, the jetlag was terrible. She plane ride was ok but the food could have been better and she had to sit next to this annoying red head sit next to her the whole ride, clinging to her arm. Her name was Nakuru, Nakura, something like that, all Tomoyo really knew is that she felt drained both physically and magically. Peculiar, that's never happened to her on any previous plane rides. Tomoyo quickly escaped the plane and took the limo to her mansion. As soon as she arrived she took a nap on the couch, her sleep was dreamless and she awoke on her first day of school with some fruit and her uniform laid out on the coffee table in front of her. She quickly ate the fruits and got changed before running out the door to meet her driver and head to school.  
  
Once she arrived Tomoyo headed to the class she had been assigned to and waited outside to be introduced. After about fifteen minutes, a Tomoyo was bored and she walked inside, the teacher glared at her and a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "Miss, and what might you be doing, disrupting my class?" thundered the cranky teacher, a vein appeared on Tomoyo's forehead. "I'm the new transfer student who's been waiting in the hallway for the past fifteen minutes!" responded Tomoyo with equal force. The teacher cowered, it was a well known fact that Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother was one of the schools, largest financial supporters.  
  
Tomoyo addressed the class, "Hello, my name is Tomoyo Daidoujii, I come from Tomoeda, Japan and I'll be here for the rest of the year while my mother is here for business. I'll be looking forward to" Tomoyo's eyes scanned the room when she noticed an azure eyed boy, recognition flashed in her eyes and she searched his aura, pressing her own flat. He definitely has power. "Thank you for your time." The teacher grumbled and pointed to the seat right in front of the boy I had been watching and I walked straight up to him, smiled and said, "You shouldn't tease." leaving the sentence to hang in the air while he scrutinized the back of my head. I  
  
I laughed to myself silently and turned to see a young girl about my age who looked peculiarly familiar. "Tomoyo-Chan" she gasped, her bright emerald eyes alight with joy, "How's Oni-Chan?" she was practically bubbling over with excitement, of course, "Sakura-chan! You've changed so much, Touya-kun misses you, even though he'd never admit it." I giggled, she hadn't changed a bit, a mischivous glint appeared in my eye, as I pulled up my bag and out of no where I created an outfit for Sakura and tossed it to her, a large sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. I heard her mutter "hoee.." while looking at it. Both the brunette and the black hared boy threw us suspicious looks. I just put a hand over my mouth and laughed nervously, "Ohohohohohoho!" The bell suddenly rang, we collected our homework assignments and put it in our bags, before heading out to lunch.  
  
Tomoyo laughed to herself as she saw the boy from class teasing the brown hared boy. Something about descendants. hmmm. Truly, I was suspicious of the three of them, I know Touya-kun has power so Sakura must, but she shows no signs of a magical aura.  
  
During lunch I quickly disappeared and reappeared in the music room, only to hear footsteps coming my way, once again I pushed my aura flat. That was a big risk, how could I have been so stupid. I poised my fingers on the piano keys and began to play the Moonlight Sonata, Touya-kun had taught me how after begging him for months. I was playing the intro when the azure-eyed boy walked inside. A small smirk alighted his features, I don't think he thinks I know he came inside. So I continued playing for about three seconds before saying, "It's not nice to stare," I was laughing inside because I know he must have been quite shocked to hear that. So I slowly stopped playing and turned around on the piano bench.  
  
I suddenly noticed a deep blue aura around him, my aura was trying to reach his and unknowingly I let out my aura little by little. I saw him gasp as they touched, I went deathly pale, he too had magic of a strong sort. A blush covered my cheeks as I realized what had happened and quickly veiled my aura once again, but my secret was out. "Hello?" I asked him while waving a hand in his face.  
  
He suddenly snapped back to reality and got his aura in check. He seemed to have to different personalities and an older man's voice spoke through his, "What is your name?" he resembled someone I know, so instead I answered, "Tomoyo Daidoujii" he raised an eyebrow at me, I felt like a child in the middle of an interrogation process. Tomoyo looked at him her eyes in slits, and asked, "And who might you be?" He looked slightly amused before answering, "Eriol Hiiragiizawa" I looked at him and answered, "Somehow I seem to doubt that."  
  
I raised my left hand and placed my index finger on his forehead, he seemed to know what would happen next because he placed his hand on mine and pulled it down to his face before kissing it, I couldn't help but turn crimson. I slowly moved it back to his forehead and my finger glowed purple before he collapsed in my arms. I slowly put him down on the floor before quickly pretending to have just found him there.  
  
I said his name and pretended to look frantic, I can't slip like that again, it could be dangerous. 


	2. nd Chapter

Another Tale Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I don't own c.c.s.  
  
Tomoyo shook him and as soon as he opened his eyes she pretended to look relieved. "Hiiragiizawa-San are you okay?" asked Tomoyo, he rubbed his head and answered, "I'm fine" he answered, "w-what happened?" he continued, Tomoyo frowned, "I walked in the room and saw you on the floor.." He seemed to believe her story but he then asked a question that caught her off guard, "Do you like music?" Tomoyo smiled, "off course, why?" He looked away and asked, "Do you sing?" Tomoyo was barely able to contain a gasp as she questioned, "How'd you know?" He just smiled mysteriously and asked, "Could you sing me a song?" I didn't know what to answer so I just said, "What would like to hear?" He looked at the piano bench and then said, "What about 'All you ever wanted'? I hear the girls in school ~ try ~ to sing it all the time" I smiled and said, "Are you going to play it on the piano?" He smiled and nodded. And so he began to play and I to sing. Some students stopped in the hall to listen, others just stopped for a moment before humming along with her and continuing on their way.  
  
Tomoeda, Japan.  
  
Touya Kinomoto paced back and forth, before picking up the phone and putting it back down on the receiver. He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbed his keys, jumped in the car and drove to the shrine where he knew he could find Kaho. He had to stop her, there was a great university where she could continue her studies in his class. He looked around, almost unable to contain his fear that she may have already left.  
  
But out of the corner of his eye, Touya saw a flash of red hair. He soon saw Kaho walking his way. He looked at her pleadingly and said, "Please don't leave, I- I I'd miss you too much.". She smiled sadly, "But I have to go, my life is there, I promise you I'll be back any chances I get." She said her final goodbye, her lips pressed against his in a soft kiss, tears ran down her cheeks. So this is what goodbye feels like; it hurts, badly.  
  
Hong Kong, China.  
  
Tomoyo had just finished her song and blushed as he thanked her for the song but, she felt his use of magic during the song, he had enchanted the piano. He was testing someone. So she began to sing softly as he left and she saw a flash of panic in his eye, so instead she sat down in front of the piano and poised her fingers to play. She began to play the song she had been playing earlier, the Moonlight Sonata. Tomoyo knew know that he was certainly impressed, a royal conservatory of music, grade 7 exam piece.  
  
She giggled to herself, Tomoyo had memorized the piece, thanks to Touya, Kaho and the song card. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush as she remembered Touya. When she had finished she closed the piano cover and got up. The bell would ring soon and she needed to go get changed for gym class.  
  
When she was outside waiting, Sakura ran up to her. It was then that she noticed a flash of pink, a strong aura, it surprised Tomoyo that she stumbled on a stone and fell on her face. A sweat-drop appeared on her forehead and laughed nervously hoping that Sakura had been the only one to see it.  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky as Hiiragiizawa-kun had seen. A smirk was on his face, I knew that I would never live that down. Sakura walked up to me and asked if I was okay, "Yeah, I just wasn't paying attention." I knew then that he was testing Sakura, magic wise that is, like Kaho did to me. I smiled at him knowingly and for a second I wondered if I should just begin singing right now, just to spite him for using my voice for his little plot, but instead I decided on sweet revenge. You see two can play that game.  
  
I kept my aura veiled, carefully monitoring theirs. By the end of the day I decided to cause a little havoc and put Eriol Hiiragiizawa in the middle of it.  
  
So, when I noticed him leaving I pulled out create, and created a guardian for myself, a young girl about my age, I made sure she knew the plan. She looked like an angel. With her long flowing silver-violet hair with an intricate design of moon's dangling from her outfit and a small leopard with butterfly wings that had sun shaped spots. He too knew the plan.  
  
Luna, the violet angel assumed the form of a young girl, about Touya's age with chestnut hair and big silver-purple eyes. I She ran out of the school to meet her, passing by Hiiragiizawa-kun in the process, letting Sune, the sun guardian fall out of her bag.  
  
I didn't stop until I reached Luna, who in this form calls herself, Luan. I gave her a hug and we both ran off to the park, I knew he had found Sune when I sensed his aura following us. I pulled Luna forward and when we got to the park I sat down at the pond, we spoke for a few minutes before I said loudly, waving goodbye, "Bye Luan!" as she left.  
  
I slid off my shoes and dunked my feet in the water, I opened my bag to pretend to look for something, I took everything out of my bag and looked worried. As if on cue, I heard a chuckle from behind me. He walked towards me and sat down. "What are you looking for?" he asked and I pretended to blush from embarrassment, "Well, I sort of, lost my stuffed animal, Sune. By any chance have you seen a small leopard with sun shaped spots and butterfly wings?" I asked with a hopeful tone of voice. He smiled and held up Sune, when I reached out my hand for him to give it to me, he smiled and put it on my head instead.  
  
I blushed and said, "Hiira-" he cut me off and said, "call me Eriol instead, can I call you Tomoyo?" My face turned scarlet and I nodded, although I had to admit he's handsome. Smiling I stood up, put my stuff away, slipped my shoes back on and said, "Well, I must be going Eriol-kun" he stood up and said, "As I, I'll see you in school tomorrow." 


	3. rd Chapter

Another Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own c.c.s. or the characters, but Luan/Luna and Sune  
and the plot are my own creation. Please don't use any without my  
permission. Thank you.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her cards, light and dark came out first, along with shadow, create, fly, sword and shield. Luan transformed into Luna in all her magnificence and Sune revealed his true form in all it's splendor, in the place of the small toy stood a large pure white leopard with golden spots and a large amethyst adorning his forehead and shoulder plates. A smiles crossed Tomoyo's features as she used the create card to change her perceived features, she changed her coal black hair to a light shade of brown and her eyes to a striking shade of emerald. She looked almost like an older version of Sakura; that gave Tomoyo a sly idea, summoning the mirror card she used it to help alter her other features and literally look like an older version of Sakura. Returning mirror to card form Tomoyo summoned the song card and used it to alter her voice and make it sound like Sakura's as an adult. Smiling coyly an older duplicate of Sakura flew out from behind the trees with her two guardians towards Eriol when a thought struck her, her aura was a different color! Quickly she used a new card she'd created, the disguise card. A man wearing khakis and a forest green shirt appears, "I'd like you to make my aura color pink, like that of Sakura Kinomoto." The card smiled at it's mistress and waved it's hand before returning to card form. Simply perfect.  
  
The stage was set, time for action, were the only words passing through her mind at that moment. The sky turned black and Tomoyo appears in front of Eriol, an emerald sword held in her right hand. "My dear, what might a wizard of your caliber be doing out so late when it is so dark outside, we wouldn't want you to get lost in the shadows now would we?" Tomoyo, surrounded by an unearthly glow stepped closer to Eriol, a sly smile on her lips. "You aren't real," he said calmly, too calmly for my taste actually. "Last time I checked I was real." I said with a pout, pretending to sit down in mid air, "it isn't nice to go around calling people 'unreal', other people have feelings too my dear Eriol-Kun, keep that in mind before you attempt to use another in a coy plot."  
  
And with that Tomoyo lands and her wings disappearing as she tries to walk away from him, her guardians still well hidden in the bushes. Eriol looks at her and speaks ever-so-calmly, "Now, why would you think I would let a spirit leave here without being re-captured?" Musical laughter escapes her lips, "I'm not a spirit to capture, I'm only human you fool," Eriol suddenly has a staff with flames erupting from it's tip, hitting Tomoyo directly, knocking her back a few feet and unconscious, Luna and Sune appear out of no-where in front of their mistress, "You'll pay for hurting our mistress you fool and to think she told us to stay out of this.." growls Sune while standing protectively in front of Tomoyo. A tear falls down Luna's cheek and he catches it, while crying out, "Tears of redemption!" A powerful attack charges towards Eriol but Tomoyo appears out of no-where in front of him, taking the whole blow. The game had gotten way out of hand, blood is dripping all around her and she pulls out two cards, "Heal me.. block the on-going attacks.." A woman clothed in white appears from a card, startling Eriol to no end. She glares at Eriol and bends over Tomoyo whispering, "Mistress, please live." Light shines around Tomoyo and she is healed. Eriol bends over Tomoyo, about to touch her face when Syaoran and Sakura appear at the scene and Tomoyo opens her eyes that flicker golden for a millisecond, but that doesn't go unnoticed by Eriol. Who just like Tomoyo, now adopts a disguise in front of Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo smiles charmingly at Syaoran and says, "Watch out for him he's a tricky one, te-" But before Tomoyo gets the chance to finish her sentence Eriol's hand is pressed over her mouth. Tomoyo bites his hand and escapes his grasp, fleeing to her guardians for safety.  
  
That's all for now, and so ends this chapter, do review. I need to know you're reading ***winks with a laugh*** 


	4. th Chapter

Another Tale  
  
Tomoyo growled, "Never put your hand in my face wizard, I stopped my  
guardians from slaying you once, that doesn't mean I wasn't saving the  
honors for myself! Keep that in mind, I give you my word that if any innocents are hurt- namely the girl you enchanted this afternoon, what was that charming girls' name..? Tomoyo Daidoujii, if she or any other gets injured, I Sakura Kinomotto, will hang your head in town square!" Tomoyo  
stood up and motionned for her guardians to follow her. Smiling at the gaping Sakura she ruffled her 'youngerself's' hair and said quietly to her, "Watch that fool, he almost killed himself and me in the process of saving the idiot when my guardians decided I was playing too nice." I smiled at  
Syaoran and had a feeling, "Your father would be very proud of you Li." Suddenly I altered my appearance again, pleading with naedishiko to lend me  
her gifts once again, I was Sakura's mother in every aspect, I was her twin. I knew it wasn't right to revert into a past identity but I wanted  
to prove a point, "Sleep well darling..." 


End file.
